


Nights Like Tonight

by LilleyBelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, i love these pairings, just a good convo between buds, mild winterwitch, steve and bucky are such good bros, this story isnt really about anything, total bromance, wanda and nat are tight too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: Nights like tonight everything's good. Everything's normal. Nights like tonight remind you of who you were, the places you've been and the person you wanna be.





	Nights Like Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So this story is a story that is not really about anything, but friendship, oh yeah friendship! My friend Anna made this awesome Christmas set and it inspired me to write about these two pals, because without friendship where would any of us be? Yes, yes, I know how cliché this sounds, but humor me, please. 
> 
> Anyways, things may be slow from here on out with my other fic since Christmas is like super soon, but I hope you enjoy this fluffy little friend fic and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

“You know a guy could get used to this.” The pop of a cap from the cold bottle sounded through the air.

“Damn straight, Punk.” Bucky agreed, clinking his own bottle against his friend’s in some sort of cheers. “No truer words.” He took a long pull of his beer, the drink sliding nicely down his throat, the night air cooling quickly around them as they sat around a fire, his best friend by his side and his best girl a little ways off talking softly with Nat.

His eyes found hers briefly and the green that flashed in his direction held a hint of mischievousness that he couldn’t deny turned him on. Flitting her eyes back to Natasha he grinned and raised his drink to his lips again.

“You know-“ Steve began, that nostalgic tone evident in his voice, “There was a time I never thought there’d be nights like this again. Guess I was wrong, huh?” He finished with a small smile, not quite reaching his eyes.

Bucky watched as he quickly took a gulp from his bottle, attempting to cover up the emotion that was leaking through. He knew Steve cared about him. He was the brother he never had and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same. Steve had mourned him and carried that loss around for years before discovering he was still alive. He guessed the guy had a right to get a little misty eyed from time to time.

“You remember the time we took the girls to the Stark Expo?” He asked, attempting to break the gloomy mood Steve had suddenly adopted. “I remember begging them to double with us, tellin’ ‘em how you were such a great guy and then we get there and you up and disappear-to enlist!”

“Yeah, well me enlistin’ saved your hide didn’t it?” Steve quipped back, smile on his face, sparkle in his eye.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Bucky grinned. “Yeah, yeah, it did. I just don’t know many guys that would pass up a chance with a pretty dame to bunk up with a bunch of guys.” He laughed.

Steve laughed with him, the feeling moving through both men healing scars eyes couldn’t see that were still felt deeply.

“It’s what was right.”

The laughter died down and the two continued to sit in silence, the crackling of the fire filling the air along with the voices of the others around them. Every now and then Nat and Wanda would start up giggling and cackling over something they found funny-more than likely something about one of them. They’d discovered that their girls often compared notes and sometimes shared stories that were better left between the couples instead of the couples and their best friends-like when Nat had wanted to try that new thing in bed and it had freaked Steve out at first, oh he and Wanda had laughed so hard that they cried. Steve hadn’t found it funny but he’d laughed when Bucky had left several hickeys on Wanda’s neck and he declared why he didn’t just pee on her if he was marking territory. They didn’t really want to know what else the girls talked about when it came to their private activities, but they were certain it happened, and that it happened a lot.

“It’s nice though-nights like this, days like today. Not havin’ to be the hero the world needs you to be.” Steve mused, thinking out loud.

Bucky let out a sigh. “Yeah, almost normal isn’t it?”

“You know how long it’s been since either of us have seen normal?” Steve asked jokingly.

Bucky couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Well you were a lot smaller. I’d expect normal does look a lot different to you.”

“And what is so funny?”

Wanda’s voice could stop him dead in his tracks. She commanded his full attention as she stood before him, skirt skimming her thighs as she came to stand beside where he sat. Shifting his beer to his “stronger hand” his flesh sought out the satiny flesh of her leg, wrapping around the curve of her exposed thigh, rubbing softly as he looked up into her eyes.

“Nothin’ Doll. This Punk here is full of it tonight, at least he thinks he is.” Bucky smirked at his girl. He loved calling her his girl.

“Hey!” Steve exclaimed.

“James Barnes-be nice to your friend.” She scolded him playfully.

His hand gripped her a little tighter, his fingers digging into the softness of her leg. “Or what?”

“Careful old man.” She warned him, taunting him about his age always amused her.

“I’ll show you an old man, Doll.” He warned in return, a playful, teasing grin on his face, but a sincere promise in his eyes.

Bending down to kiss him on his cheek, she whispered softly in his ear. “Promises, promises.” She felt his fingers dig deep again before releasing her as she moved around him and headed toward the house. Nat moving around Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder as she passed by to join Wanda.

“Guess I know what that means.” Steve said turning his head to watch the women enter the house, a bottle of wine pulled from the fridge as the two sat at the island and continued their conversation in the warmth of the house Steve shared with Nat.

“Yeah, that they’re talking about us…again.” Bucky said, his eyes raking over Wanda one last time before turning back to the fire, smile on his face at the thought of her.

“Well, I’ll let you know how bad she says you are tomorrow at training okay?” Steve joked. He waited for his friend to comeback at him but there was no return. Turning back to face him saw the contented ease with which Bucky took everything in, the way he had overcome others’ opinions of him, many of which surrounded him now as friends. He was especially moved by how Bucky had beat down that voice inside his head that told him he wasn’t enough-good enough, strong enough, loved enough-he’d triumphed over it and had discovered that he did deserve good things-he deserved to be loved and love in return. Steve still marveled at his and Wanda’s relationship. He was proud of both of his friends. Demons weren’t easy to beat but once you left them where they belonged, well that opened up a world of possibilities-possibilities they’d begun to explore together.

Catching Steve’s watchful stare he turned to his friend. “What? Got something ya wanna say Punk?”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. I’m just happy for you.”

Bucky’s eyes darted away. He thought about Steve’s simple statement. Something so simple, so small held so much meaning. He was happy for himself too. He’d worked through his shit, had a job where he was making a difference, a woman he loved and for whatever reason she loved him back, and was surrounded by friends, with Steve by his side.

His steel blue eyes flickered in the firelight, moving back to meet Steve’s bright blue ones.

“Me too.” He added, having thought through the many things he’d been given-the man things he’d earned in this new life of his, especially nights like tonight.

 


End file.
